Revenge for Hermione
by bookworm4life0812
Summary: One shot set in 3rd year after the boys get mad at Hermione for turning in Harry's new broom. Who comes across her?


**So this is just a one shot I wrote. It has been rolling around my mind for a while now.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter although I wish I do sometimes.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was lost. She had made her two best friends mad at her and all she was trying to do was look out for Harry.

 _Is a stupid broomstick that imortant?_ Hermione thought to herself as she sat in a window.

Hermione was a 14 year old witch in her 3rd year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year had started out rough with no end in sight. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban prison and was after Hermione's best friend Harry Potter. Ron Weasley Hermione and Harry's other friend was already mad at Hermione because he thought that her new kneazle Crookshanks was after his stupid pet rat. It was not Hermione's fault that Crooks was a cat. And to top it all off Hermione was using a time-turner she had received from Professor McGonagall at the beginning of the year. This year was starting to take its turn on the young witch.

And now Harry had received a brand new Firebolt. The newest and most expensive broom out there. Hermione had thought that this could be a trick sent to him by Sirius Black, so she told her head of house Professor McGonagall.

However the boys did not see it that way at all. They were mad at Hermione for getting Harry's new broom taken away.

Hermione was convinced that they would not care if the broom killed him as long as he caught the snitch first.

Hermione pulled her knees to her chest and out her head down to cry. She was alone and had lost her best friends.

Fred and George Weasley were coming back from sneaking over to Honeydukes, their arms filled with sweets for later that night. As they were walking they heard a small sniffle. Both boys stopped in their tracks. Last thing they needed was to be caught by a teacher. They both looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Fred spotted the 3rd year first. They both knew Hermione . She was their youngest brothers friend and as such the young witch was often at the Burrow during school breaks.

Fred nudged his twin and pointed out Hermione to George. They both saw that she had her head down causing her fizzy brown curls to fall in front of her face. Even though her face was covered they could both tell she was crying by the way her shoulders were shaking.

"What do you think happened now?" George asked Fred in a quiet voice.

"Who knows but I would be willing to put a couple of gallons that Ron had something to do with it." Fred answered still looking at the crying witch.

He looked back at George and motioned with his hand that they should go make sure she was okay. George nodded his head and the twins walked over to the window alcove where Hermione was crying.

"Say George" Fred said as he sat down next to Hermione. "This here looks like the one and only Hermione Granger, but she is crying. Who do you recon we have to hit now?"

"I don't know dear brother. Let's aask and find out. Hermione was wrong?" George asked Hermione.

Hermione looked up and saw the two boys sitting on either side of her. She could see the sweets in heir arms and knew they had paid a visit to Hogsmeade.

"It's nothing major. Besides I am sure you will find out soon enough and then be mad at me also." Hermione told them in a small voice.

"Why would we be mad at you? Did you curse Percy without telling us? Not that would not be awesome but you really should have waited for us." Fred said as he set down his ill gotten sweets down on the floor and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

Hermione gave a small laugh before she answered "No nothing like that. Harry had gotten a package and I thought it could have been sent to him from Sirius Black… so I told Professor McGonagall. Now Harry and Ron are both mad at me."

"Okay are we missing something? I don't see why are they mad at you?" George asked copying his brother

"He got a firebolt. It had no note or anything. You know how upset he was when his Nimbus was destroyed by the Whomping Willow. Now you are going to be mad at me too because your on the quittage team and I have ruined your chances of winning." Hermione said said as the tears started flowing down her cheeks once more and she buried her head back into her knees.

Fred looked at George as George mouthed "FIREBOLT" silently. Fred shook his head and tilted it towards Hermione.

"First of all Hermione we are not mad at you. You were looking out for your best friend and you were right it could be from Black. If we lose a match because Harry does not have the greatest broom around then he is not a good seeker then." Fred said as he tried to get Hermione to pull her head back up to look at them.

"And Ron is a little brat most of the time ddon't take anything he says to heart. They will see that you were only looking out for Harry and then they will feel stupid" George said taking over for Fred.

"You guys really don't hate me?" Hermione asked looking at them.

"Never" they both said.

"Thanks I needed that. It just feels like nothing I do lately is good enough. I guess it finally got to me." Hermione said " I feel better now. I think I am going to head back to the tower and go to bed. Thanks for talking to me" Hermione stood up and gave both Weasley's a hug before she started the walk back to Gryffindor tower.

After she left the twins picked up their sweets.

"Hey George" Fred started to say. "What do you think of having some courtesy of Ronikins and Harry?"

"Fred my dear twin I think you read my mind." George replied as the two boys made their way to their tower to start planning revenge on the boys for making Hermione cry.


End file.
